Volf King of the Gerudo thieves
by LinkXDarkLink00
Summary: Volf is the son of link and nabooru due to a drinking accident now that nabooru has become a sage Link and his lover Dark Link must raise volf together. Boyxboy story dont like dont read i dont own legend of zelda nor claim to
1. Chapter 1

Volf and Sabbia

The King of the Gerudo thieves and his shadow.

I was a miracle child to Nabooru my mother, she had ended up giving birth to a child of the great hero of time. I looked a bit like my father but inherited a lot of features from my mother as well. I had skin the color of sand while my dirty blond hair was up in a pony tail brushed to the side of my face, my features mirrored my fathers. I got my cyan eyes from him alright as well as my love for tunics. When I was young I didn't see him often, he would come visit as much as he could while I was growing up. He couldn't stay he was a hero after all, but he always was with his shadow those two never parted ever. I sighed staring out into the Desert the storm wasn't just going to let up.

"Volf!" I turned abruptly to see my father and his shadow in my room. Those two made me sick sometimes, everyone knew they were lovers the damn bastard only stayed because he got mad at his shadow one day got drunk and had sex with my mother.

"Link" I sighed, these two never knocked.

"You can call me dad you know" he said sighing holding the bridge of his nose. Dark instantly pet his blond hair calming my angry father. Even now Link and Dark dressed in the same tunic, their colors contrasting against each other, light against Darkness. Dark had silver hair while my fathers was blonde, Darks eyes were ruby my fathers a deep cyan. My father was dressed in his red tunic and Dark in his usual black one.

"We have a surprise for you." I looked up as the both separated giving way to a shadow figure who walked right up to me. I raised my hand curiously he mirrored the movement and placed his hand against mine. I watched in awe as the shadow before me became a man, his features mirrored mine except he looked like Dark as well. He had shoulder length silver hair with creamy pale skin and gorgeous rubies for eyes. He wore the same kind of sleeveless tunic I did except his was red with black pants. He was really muscular just like me, with pointed ears.

"You should name him Volf he's your shadow now." I smiled softly at the boy before looking up at my father and step father.

"Sabbia, his name is Sabbia. Thank you father, Thank you Dark for such a gift." I whispered as the boy began looking around the room. Both of them smiled and hugged me tightly in an embrace I hadn't expected but still welcomed.

"I know you may not like me at times but I just want to see your happiness." Link whispered kissing my forehead before dragging Dark out of the room so we could get aquatinted. I turned seeing my shadow sitting on the bed staring at me curiously.

"From now on Sabbia this is your new home and I am Volf." I said offering my hand to him.

He stared at it and got on one knee in front of me "yes master." I felt my face burn with embarrassment, master? Did that mean dad was Dark Links master? I blushed even more realizing how beautiful his voice was, it sounded like mine but a bit deeper.

"I-I'm not your master, I was hoping we could be friends." I said trying to calm my flaming cheeks. He stared at me before smiling gently and standing up to take me still extended hand. I felt my smile soften I knew Sabbia and I were going to get along great.

"Come on Sabbia let me show you the fortress." I said taking his hand and lacing my fingers through his. I smiled seeing the blush on his cheeks as he muttered something under his breath and let me drag him out of our room. I felt his hand tighten around mine as we walked hand in hand around the fortress. I couldn't help but smile seeing him stare at everything in awe. I turned seeing Dark leaned against the door to his and my fathers room, he seemed annoyed.

His crimson eyes opened focusing on my hands laced with Sabbia's. He smirked raising an eyebrow, before his face twisted into a full on grin showing his fangs.

"I know you." Sabbia said looking curiously at Dark.

"Of course you do you saw me what an hour ago?" Dark said nonchalantly. I narrowed my eyes at his rude tone, I always wondered how my dad could fall for such a jerk. My eyes widened as he leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"The sex is really good that's why Link loves me so much" I felt my face lite up again, I was suddenly all too aware of Darks nearness and my hand laced in my shadows.

"You're the prince of the Shadow Oasis." Dark literally flinched before meeting Sabbia's gaze.

"Who could have possibly told you that nonsense." I saw my father exit their room he looking like he was just as annoyed as Dark. I frowned seeing Dark straighten instantly and give the boy a look that begged him to keep that information to himself.

"What's going on out here?" Link said looking at all of us his annoyance radiating when he looked at Dark.

"Volf was just introducing me to your shadow Dark, sir, were sorry if we made too much noise and woke you." We all turned to Sabbia surprised as he lied through his teeth and faced my father.

"I uh no, I was already awake." Father said smiling down at the boy.

"I'm Link, Volf's father." Sabbia let go of my hand and bowed deeply.

"Theres no need to bow, you're a part of the family now." Father said patting Sabbia's head gently. I smiled at him silently thanking him once again.

"Dark Link, come with me to the training grounds." He said turning abruptly before walking away from us.

"Thank you Sabbia, Volf, im already mad at your father I don't need another reason to snap at him." I watched as my shadow got on one knee before Dark his hand fisted over his heart bowing his head.

"Anything for you my prince." Dark shook his head sighing.

"Well my orders are don't call me prince or mention anything about the shadow oasis to Link as well as take care of Volf." He said ruffling my shadows hair.

"Why are you mad at dad?" Dark sighed his face riddled with sadness, he looked as though he was on the verge of tears.

"Hes going to see Zelda again, and we got into a fight because he doesn't want me to join him." Dark looked down covering his face with his hand. He was crying, I walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Dark my father loves you. He would never make the same mistake twice." I said reassuringly squeezing his shoulder.

"Hes been so distant lately almost as if he hates it when I touch him, that's why I offered to give you a shadow, I thought hed be happy if you were." He shook his head the tears staining his cheeks. Sabbia looked at me before we both wrapped our arms around him. A sad laugh escaped his lips before he hugged us tightly to him. As much as I hated to admit it Dark cared about me too, I cared for the shadow as well. Since Nabooru had become a sage he had taken care of me and trained me when father slept.

"You may not be mine Volf but you are like a son to me, you as well Sabbia." He murmured burying his face in our hair. We both pulled away as the shadow wiped his tears and smiled at us warmly.

"Go find dad if you keep him waiting he will be mad." Dark nodded before walking away leaving Sabbia and myself alone.

okay so im gonna add a few things in here to clarify Sabbia i chose the name because it means Desert i gave volf a name Other than link cause his dad is still in the picture. Yes Dark is a prince and has yet to tell link but Volf doesnt question it he tends to avoid dark a bit when hes young.


	2. Chapter 2

3 years had passed since Sabbia had become my shadow we were completely inseparable. I groaned as Dark opened the curtains to our room.

"Volf, Sabbia you guys are so lazy! Its your 18th birthday you have to get up and get dressed." Sabbia grabbed a pillow from under me and threw it at Dark successfully hitting him in the face. I sat up laughing at the priceless look of shock on Darks face. Sabbia who was still lying on my chest shifted so he was curled up in my lap.

"I will kill you both." He growled bearing his fangs, we both just laughed at him knowing full well hed never do anything to us.

"Love you too Dad!" Sabbia said cuddling more into my neck. I felt my heart constrict at the word dad, Link had left us 3 years ago. He ended up going by himself to meet with Zelda he never returned. Later we found out they had gotten married, I sighed softly. Dark used to cry a lot, I caught him slitting his wrists many times. But since he was a shadow he couldn't die unless Link did. I gave him a reason to live, that day I disowned Link and made Dark my father. I shivered feeling Sabbias lips run down my neck.

"What are you thinking about Volf?" I simply shook my head smiling at Sabbia kissing his forehead.

"Nothing just still tired is all." I murmured against his hair. An action I had picked up from Link and Dark. He nodded before we turned our attention back to our father, who had an eye brow raised at us. I cleared my throat uncomfortably under the intense stare.

"I thought I had separated you into different rooms." Dark said tilting his head as he pursed his lips, I laughed as Sabbia scrambled off of me.

"We weren't doing anything!" He said quickly, Dark rolled his eyes not believing a word.

"Regardless, you need to get up today their going to be crowning Volf, a lot of the royalty from other countries near here will be attending. You two need to be on your best behavior as well as looking your best.

"Yes father" we both answered together.

"I got you both new clothes, go get in the shower and make yourselves presentable." We nodded before heading towards the shower. I striped out of my pajamas and sat in the bath quickly lathering my body in soap. Sabbia sat behind me rubbing the sweet smelling soap over my back massaging my sore muscles with cool hands. An unashamed moan escaped my lips as he worked. I heard him laugh gently before filling my hair with the soap.

"Okay rinse" I nodded before laying back in the water with my eyes closed. That's when I felt it the small brush of warmth against my lips. I opened my eyes to see Sabbia in the water with me his eyes closed and his beautiful lips pressed to mine. I smiled into the kiss sitting back up pulling him close to me as we gasped for air.

"Happy birthday Volf." I smiled at him hugging him tightly.

"Happy birthday Sabbia." I managed to snake a hand behind him and pour the sweet smelling soap over his head. We both laughed as he closed his eyes, I began scrubbing and cleaning his body and hair for him.

"rinse" I said slowly lowering him into the water running my hands over him to get the soap out. He looked so beautiful and felt even better under my calloused grip. I bit my lip as I watched him rise from the water letting it spill over his beautiful muscular body like a clear curtain. I watched as he got out of the bath offering me his hand, I took it closing my eyes as he grabbed a silky towel drying me off.

I tried my hardest not to get aroused as he ran the towel up my legs slowly and up to my inner thighs rubbing them slowly. I let a soft whine escape my lips as he pulled away and started drying my hair for me.

"Calm down Volf, we have plenty of time to give each other our presents tonight." He breathed seductively in my ear, god I loved his voice, his body everything. I loved Sabbia so much it hurt.

"Promise?" I said turning to face him giving him a seductive smirk.

"I promise" he purred wrapping his arms around my shoulders pressing his lips against mine, tracing my lower lip with his silky tongue asking for permission. I opened it to him and the fight for dominance began, we fought to explore each others mouths. But our actions only caused us to have our battle outside our mouths, our tongues swirling and dancing together feeling each other.

With a shiver and a small moan Sabbia submitted to me allowing me entrance to the warm wet cavern of his mouth, I let my tongue snake out and touch every part of the sweet tasting cavern. He smelled of spices and rain mixing with his kisses I couldn't help but feel my head spin, I couldn't help but pull him closer as I heatedly nipped at his lower lip before sucking it into my mouth. I wanted more from him even though we had never gone farther than our sensual kisses or his needy touches. I felt my mind shut down, not caring that I was getting crowned as a king today, the only thing on my mind was taking Sabbia and making him mine. Sabbia tore himself from me gasping his ruby eyes clouded with lust, his lips were dark, wet with my saliva showing me he wanted this just as I did. I licked my lips still being able to taste him on my lips. I felt my breath hitch seeing Sabbia covered in thin sheen of sweat coating his muscles. He smirked raising his silver eyebrow in a silent challenge, just as I was about to grab him and show him exactly what I wanted from him.

"Hurry up! Your going to be late." Dark screamed at us from outside the door. We both sighed shaking our heads, of course dad had to come when things were getting interesting.

"Yeah dad were going!" I called out to Dark as we wrapped a towel around our hips walking out to our bedroom. Dark had left our clothes on my desk with whatever jewelry we had to wear. I picked up the tunic it was a beautiful black with red designs intricately curving into the shape of the spirit medallion on my chest. I pulled a pair of my breeches before sliding the tunic over my head and pulling up the red pants that came with them.

I sneaked a glance over my shoulder seeing Sabbia wearing the exact same tunic as me except his was a beautiful green color with blue designs creating the water medallion. Since the tunics were sleeveless we had to wear the customary gold bangles covered in red rubies. I inwardly groaned as I began to adjust one of the bangles under my tattoo of the symbol on Links old mirror shield. I quickly finished and pulled on the black boots that went with my outfit and tied my hair back. I smiled as Sabbia offered me his hand leading me down into the main hall where the party was being held.

I walked to stand behind Dark who had a pained expression on his face. "Dad whats wrong?" I said speaking quietly in his ear.

"They are here." He ground out through clenched teeth. I froze my eyes instantly scanning until I saw the familiar blond haired ex hero with his wife, their arms linked intimately.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." I growled, I felt the anger radiating through my blood boiling until I felt the need to hit something.

"Calm down, we have other ways of making him pay." Dark said looking to Sabbia and I his arms crossed as he inspected our clothes.

"You two look great boys. Im so proud of you." I felt all my anger calm and I wrapped my arms around my fathers neck, holding him close. It was an embrace we both needed to sooth the pain of the man we lost.

"Lets show them we don't need them dad" I said pulling away to look at Darks sad ruby gaze. He nodded walking me towards the throne, Sabbia close to him. I took a breath to calm my nerves and gain my confidence, Dark stood on the left side of the throne while Sabbia stood on the right. I held my head high and walked to my place, people parting as I walked all the way to the throne. I met Sabbias gaze, he smiled giving me a look that told me I could do this. I turned to face the guests and smirked at them.

"Welcome to my kingdom, as royalty from other countries it is an honor that you came to congratulate me and watch me become a king. Thankfully I am not like the previous king I will bring prosperity to my land with all of your help we can make this world worthy of our existence." I bowed to them and in return they bowed to me. I sat in the throne and watched Dark step forward to address the crowd. I knew this was going to hurt Link and I had to admit I wanted it to.

"Yes my family thanks you for joining us for the crowning of my son Volf Leor King of the Gerudo Thieves. I couldn't be more proud of him, in this moment, with this crown I will bow to him as the new king of the Desert." I felt tears in my eyes water as he placed the crown on my head and stood before me bowing to me. I stood taking his hand and helping him to his feet.

"Thank you father." I said hugging him before he stood beside the throne once more. I looked up surprised as Sabbia pushed me to sit in the throne once again.

" I too would like to say I am very proud of my light for today he becomes a man and a king, the only thing that is greater than his strength are his wits and compassion for others. In his company I have learned what it is to be treated like a normal human being not just a shadow. I love you Volf, I will follow you to the ends of the earth as your shadow." The tears fell this time as I looked at Sabbia get down on one knee and kiss the back of my hand sending a wonderful jolt of excitement through my body.

He fisted his hand over his heart and bowed his head. "I pledge myself to you for eternity master, in a bond that will never be broken in this life or the next." He stood and strode over sitting on the arm of my throne. I wiped my tears and stood before the royalty that began clapping and cheering.

Many people walked up to me shaking my hand bowing to me, I smiled and thanked them for coming and told them to enjoy the party. I stared as Link and Zelda walked up to me together. I made my face an expressionless mask as Link bowed to me before smiling sadly at me.

"Link, Zelda I don't remember inviting you here." I said in a monotone voice.

"You're my son did you really expect me to miss this?" Link said meeting my gaze, I laughed humorlessly.

"Like that mattered to you when you left and missed three years of my life to marry this slut?" I said raising an eyebrow. Zelda glared at me and I smiled back at the bitch, she was in my domain now.

"I am queen of Hyrule you will respect me." She said in an angry tone making me laugh at her again.

"Your not the one who rules here I am, I don't have to respect you, you on the other hand would do well to shut your mouth." I said narrowing my eyes, her face turned red with anger I could tell she was ready to snap.

"Volf, stop" I tilted my head and stared at Link as he pleaded with me. "You both are not welcome here and I suggest you leave before I lock you in the dungeon, for disrespecting me in my own land." Link looked at me his cyan eyes begging for forgiveness.

"Is there a problem son?" Dark said walking up to me wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I could feel him tremble as he faced his light.

"Dark..." Link whispered the pained expression on his face mirrored the one Dark had earlier.

"Look who it is the low life shadow who lost his lover." Zelda said laughing in an annoying high pitched shrill that seriously made me want to smack her.

Dark smirked at her "oh Queen Zelda, I thought you'd be more civil than this, I mean you did want a hero who let himself be fucked by me on many occasions. He enjoyed it so much he would scream my name and beg me to take him. I did end up growing rather bored with the hero. After all virgins arent that much fun, they don't know how to truly please someone." Link winced looking away tears in his eyes.

"Oh is that why you stayed without a partner for so long?" Zelda said crossing her arms.

Dark laughed at her before grinning showing his fangs "who says im not with someone?" Zelda rolled her eyes not believing Dark.

That's when she walked up to Dark taking his hand and facing Zelda.

"Looks like everyone is taking up our precious time together love." It was Midna queen of the twilight realm who spoke as she neared us. She wore her usual black outfit barely covering her body leaving a lot of her blue skin exposed. She had her long orange hair in a braid, her bangs framing her elegant face, her make up consisted of deep reds that made her look of Gerudo origin. Her eyes were a beautiful scarlet matching Darks.

"Its nice to meet you all im Midna Queen of the twilight realm." She offered her hand to Zelda who took it as well as to Link who forced a smile on his face shaking her hand.

"Volfie, you don't mind if me and your dad go play in his bedroom do you?" I smiled at her and gestured towards the door giving her permission to leave.

"Excuse us, apparently its play time." Dark whispered as he pulled Midna close running his lips along her neck, making her moan shamelessly. Link stared at them his tears finally falling from the rims of his eyes.

"This is what you chose, father." He turned to look at me pure pain glazing over his cyan orbs.

"Volf." I felt myself relax as Sabbia laced his fingers through mine and faced the two unwanted visitors with me.

"Shall I escort them out." I glared at them giving them a silent choice as four of my guards gathered behind me.

"Fine we will be on our way." Zelda growled back at me as she turned around.

"You should go too Link, as long as you're with her you aren't welcome here." He nodded before taking my hands in his, I tried not to react when I felt a letter reach my hands.

"Get it to Dark, I love you Volf." Link said softly before turning to follow Zelda.

"I love you too Dad." I said feeling an angry throbbing my chest. He turned slightly nodding to me with a sad smile on his face, I knew he heard me.

"Lets go to our room, you've dealt with enough Volf." Sabbia murmured in my ear as he dragged me to our bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood in the middle of the room staring at Sabbia as he locked the door and walked back to me. I quickly stuck my fathers letter within my pocket before facing Sabbia.

"I need you Volf." Those words were music to my ears, I licked my lips as he stripped out of his tunic standing before me completely naked. I stared at him through half lidded eyes as I felt the hunger within me begin to gnaw on my insides. Sabbia walked over to me and started pulling my tunic over my head. He gently caressed my sides as he slid down and pulled down my pants and breeches.

I stepped out of them letting Sabbia throw them aside before he stood to face me. I took a deep breath, I was very nervous, I had no idea what to do. "Come here, ill show you." Sabbia purred taking my hand and guiding me to the bed. He made me sit down as he knelt between my legs. I bit my lip hard, holding my breath as I watched him lean down between my legs.

"Relax love, it will be okay I promise." His breath was warm as it caressed my member making me ache.

"Sabbia!" I choked out when I felt his tongue flicking back and forth over the slit. His tongue sent electricity through my body that had me panting, wanting so much more.

"Its driving you crazy and I havent even started master." I gripped the bedsheets as he placed a gentle kiss on the tip of my member, I could only take shallow breaths. There was a heat in my body growing making me feel like Im about to erupt.

"Yes, goddesses yes!" I screamed as he took me all the way into his mouth. I couldn't stop my hips from bucking deeper into Sabbia's tight throat making him gag. He pulled away coughing meeting my gaze with an embarrassed smile. I bit my lip feeling my cheeks turn pink, keeping his eyes on mine Sabbia went down again and this time he sucked on the tip of my member slowly. I was shaking as the electric current of pleasure swept through my body making my mind fall completely blank.

The only thing I knew was the need, what I needed was Sabbia, my gorgeous shadow. I pushed him away watching as he fell back on on his ass licking some of my pre-cum off his lips. I walked closer to him as he sat back on his knees before me.

"Fuck my mouth master." I tangled both my hands in his hair and pressed myself within his mouth once more creating a slow steady rhythm. I looked down meeting Sabbias gaze as I thrust inside his warm wet mouth.

" I love you." I moaned picking up speed loving the dirty sounds that filled my ears. My breaths started coming in huffs and the electricity was building up. I felt it my body was screaming for release I couldn't help but force myself down Sabbias throat. I also couldn't stop the strangled scream that broke free from my throat when he decided to swallow right at that moment. The pleasure in my body was too much I felt my hips buck a few times as a strange liquid escaped into Sabbias waiting mouth. I watched almost mesmerized as Sabbia drank the liquid that erupted from my body.

"You taste so good master." He groaned lapping up all the remnants of the liquid.

"Oh and master, I love you too." He said standing up and pinning me down to the bed slowly grinding his hard on into my thigh.

"Sabbia, it feels so fucking good" I moaned tangling my hand in his silver locks and forcing his mouth to meet mine. Our tongues intertwined instantly, I felt Sabbia shift so our arousals were grinding against each other building the electricity once more.

I felt Sabbias moan more than I heard it, the feeling of his smooth beautiful skin on mine had me hard already. We were both shamelessly rutting against each other like animals grunting and moaning into each others mouths allowing our tongues to drown out the noise.

In the back of my mind I could hear a soft noise that sounded like the door nob rattling but I was too high in a cloud of lust created by Sabbia that I simply did not care. Three things happened next, the first the door slammed open, the second Sabbia and I both screamed, the third Dark almost went blind that day.

"D-dad its not what it looks like!" I called out as Sabbia covered our bodies with a blanket. Darks face was pure red he couldn't even look at us, he just stood there staring at our dresser.

"okay maybe its exactly what it looks like, but I honestly you should have expected this!" Sabbia called back helping me sit up next to him pulling the blanket so it covered our waists. Dark just shook his head raising his hands in defeat.

"I don't want to know, I just came to give you boys your present" we watched as he turned his back to us. Then we both ran for our pants tugging them on quickly.

"Your free to look now father." I almost frowned seeing that Sabbia had lost his hunger and his hard on. Dark turned holding two small boxes covered in black wrapping paper. I picked up the top box while Sabbia took hold of the second. I cut the wrapping paper and smiled seeing the present inside it was a necklace broken into three pieces.

Mine was a third of the golden spirit temple medallion, I looked over seeing Sabbia's third was a purple pendant from the shadow temple. I looked to Dark who held the last piece, I knew what it was. His was the water temple medallion where he met my father.

I put my hands in my pocket as Sabbia helped me fasten my necklace. I felt something crinkle in my right pocket. I frowned emptying the pocket seeing Links letter fall out. Darks eyes trailed to it and widened he was taking it before I had a chance to move.

"W-where did you get this?" Dark said gaping at the letter like it would kill him to look away.

"Dad slipped it to me before he left." We walked to the couch in our room and sat down. Dark sat between Sabbia any myself so we could both see the letter.

Dark, im sorry for everything, the distance the pain. I know what you've endured ive felt it too I miss you, Volf and Sabbia more than I can bear. I just wish to be with my family once more, but Zelda is keeping me here, she wont allow me to leave. She threatened to start a war between the Gerudo and the Hylians if I didn't marry her. I had no choice I wont allow her to hurt you, or the boys. I agreed to the marriage simply because she left me no alternative. I hate myself so much, I feel so alone without you Dark. There is so many things going on in hyrule that you don't understand just know my leaving was to protect you. I love you more than my own life Dark, you are my other half, the darkness to my light. You are the balance that keeps me sane, these years without you have not been good to me. I hurt myself just so she is unable to touch me or come near me. I don't want her Dark, I want you, the goddesses know I miss you so damned much. I love you Dark, forever yours Link.

I swiped the tears that rolled down my cheeks away feeling an ache in my heart that rattled my very bones. I looked at Dark, he was taking this harder than me. We watched as Dark stumbled outside looking like he was completely drunk, although looking back on it he was. He was drunk on his love for my father. He didn't get far before falling to his knees looking at the sky.

"I LOVE YOU LINK!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, he screamed it to the world.

"Dad" I whispered as I walked over to him and slid to my knees hugging his back.

"LINK!" He screamed even louder as he cried sobbing loudly. I bit my lip to keep the sobs that were threatening to escape my lips. I just squeezed my blurry eyes shut hugging myself to his back.

He continued screaming until he exhausted himself leaving his voice hoarse. We didn't realize when it started to rain, nor when sabbia dragged us both inside. We just fell prey to our pain, we thought he had left us on purpose, but he was protecting us. I should have known, and yet I accused him, so many times I cursed his name hating him for leaving. Now I felt worthless, tired, in all I hated myself and missed my father.


	4. Chapter 4

Sabbia pov

I was in bed with Volf, he hadnt moved from our bed for a week. He had his head on my lap his messy dirty blonde hair sticking up in every direction. He still had tears streaked down his cheeks, his cyan orbs still bloodshot. Every couple minutes he would break into sobs, I felt so helpless. I wanted to help him, take care of him but there was nothing I could do. I absentmindedly pet his blond locks biting my lips trying to keep the tears from spilling.

I felt so useless, I was supposed to be taking care of Volf yet here he was in my arms in pain and I just sat here trying to figure out what to do. I took a deep breath, then it hit me. If I brought Link back Volf and Dark would be okay again. I looked down realizing that Volf had cried himself to sleep, I gently slid his body off of mine and stood up. I slowly placed my hand on his head closing my eyes and began chanting in Daedric a language that was in no way foreign to shadows. I felt a strange warmth circle around my body, I opened my eyes and prayed Volf wouldnt be too mad at me for stealing his appearance and giving him mine for the time being.

I looked down seeing my skin the color of the desert, I turned to face the mirror seeing cyan orbs staring back at me framed by dirty blond hair. I leaned down kissing Volf's silver locks before readying a pack with what I would need to travel. I froze at the door looking back at my lover one last time, this may very well be the last time I would see his face.

"Though our time was short what I felt for you was always real, ill miss you my love. I will always remember our time together." I closed my eyes thanking Nayru for allowing me the chance to fall in love with the son of the chosen hero. I suddenly felt tears sting in my eyes, I shook my head taking a breath and walked out of the fortress headed straight for the stables.

"Master Volf, are you leaving?" I turned to see Nyer a woman who had seemed to have undying affection for Volf even if he didn't see it. "Just going for a ride, ill be back soon." I murmured saddling up Erebus, Volf's favorite horse. I mounted Erebus pulling my cowl to cover my face just above and below my eyes and gave Nyer a slight nod before beginning my ride to Hyrule. I gripped the leather reins tightly as Erebus sped from the desert to the green lavish land that was Hyrule. I stared in awe at the color that painted the world in front of me.

I had never been in the land outside the desert, seeing such beauty. I shook my head and focused on the castle in the distance, I nudged Erebus into a faster pace as we raced towards the castle. After three hours I had arrived at the castle towns main gate. I slowly slid off of Erebus staring into his red eyes giving him a silent command to return to the desert.

"Thank you" I murmured patting his back before he trotted off with a snort. I turned my attention to the draw bridge I couldn't waste time, Link was my objective and I couldn't lose sight of that. I entered the town and felt my skin crawl, there were so many people bustling through the town talking and working. I scowled I had never seen so many people packed into one place. I shook my head trying my best to walk down the path hoping not to run into anyone.

That didn't happen the way I planned I closed my eyes for two seconds and ran face first into a woman both of us toppling over. I braced myself on the ground making sure I didn't land on her crushing her. I sighed angrily and looked at the woman beneath me. She propped herself up on her elbows her jade eyes widening at the sight of me.

"Link? I thought you were in the castle, what are you doing out here?" I nearly cursed noticing my cowl had fallen exposing my hair and face to the curly haired redhead. Wait she said Link? She thinks im Volf's father.

"Got lost. Mind walking me to the castle?" I said standing up offering my hand to her. She blushed shyly before taking my hand standing up.

"Of course not fairy boy, lets go." I walked side by side with the girl covering my face once more as we took a path to the castle.

"So how is that boy of yours doing fairy boy? I heard he became a king." I looked at her from the corner of my eyes.

"Yes, Volf is doing well, I saw him at the coronation." She gave me a sympathetic face.

"Did you see Dark?" I nodded looking away. Obviously she was a friend of my father and Link.

"Im sorry, I truly am." She said softly stopping as we reached the main gate.

"Were here, see you around fairy boy." She said hugging me tight before taking a few steps away and waving good bye. The moment I saw her disappear back into the town I became a shadow and roamed through Zelda's castle. This place was filled with guards, it was going to be a pain in the ass to get Link out.

I finally ended up finding his room, I looked around making sure that we would be alone. I went over and locked the door from the inside making myself visible. Link who had been asleep bolted up in his bed looking around wildly in the darkness. I sighed softly and casted Dins fire lighting the torches within Links room. His eyes were so wide that the looked like they were going to fall out of his skull.

"V-volf. H-how, w-why." The tears were in his cyan eyes threatening to spill at any moment, I felt a pang of guilt he threw himself into my arms hugging me tightly. I gave him a gentle squeeze before tearing him off of me.

"Im not Volf." His eyes widened in realization.

"Sabbia?" I nodded removing the cowl from my face.

"I used a spell to take Volf's appearance, im doing this for him and my father. Im breaking you out of here." Link smiled warmly at me ruffling my hair.

"Im glad you're here but I cant leave Zelda would start a war." I touched his forehead and with the same chant this time he was staring at himself, this time it was he who looked like me.

"Sabbia you cant! Please stop this please." he begged fear washing over my old features I took a step back from him smiling sadly.

"Take care of Volf for me. The spell will wear off when you reach the desert" I whispered. His eyes were wide with fear, sadness, and ultimately gratitude. I had chosen to make the ultimate sacrifice.

"Goodbye dad" I said kissing his forehead, then with a snap of my fingers I unlocked the door then I screamed.

"Guards! Help!" We both turned to the door as many guards walked instantly grabbing Link.

"Take him back to the desert were he belongs." I snarled at them, with fear in their eyes they obeyed dragging my screaming father away.

"I didn't think you would stay of your accord Link." I stared at the Queen of Hyrule who was now leaning against the wall of my new cage.

"You think I want my sons involved in this? Im your pet Zelda but they are not." She hummed thoughtfully her icy blue gaze meeting mine.

"You may not believe it Link, but I do love you." I scoffed at her crossing my arms over my chest.

"Your obsessed Zelda, no matter what you do I will always love Dark." She tilted her head a sadistic grin on her face.

"That's what makes this all the more fun, tormenting that monster." I glared at her, she simply laughed before walking out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Sabbia pov

I leaned against the windowsill staring at the beautiful land before me. My head was still throbbing I hadnt gotten an ounce of sleep last night of the past 14 nights for that matter. I turned seeing my door being opened, I crossed my arms glaring at Zelda as she entered my room.

"Well Link, I think its finally time I introduce you to my daughter." I narrowed my eyes, I never knew Zelda had a daughter. I looked up as a strange woman entered the room. She had the same icy eyes and pale flesh as Zelda, with long fiery red hair that hugged her body in curls as it reached down to her thin waist. She walked with her head held high, her hips swaying seductively, her she wore a Gerudian outfit one that only the most experienced guards ever wore.

It was a beautiful blue colored top that looped over one of her shoulders and cut above her abdomen showing her flat toned stomach. Her pants were see through aside from the shorts she wore underneath. Her arms were intricately covered gold bangles and in paint the same one that was painted in the spirit temple walls. She also wore a blue veil over her lips making me curious as to what she was hiding.

"You can stop gawking hero." I almost flinched when she said that, the sarcasm in her voice when she said hero made me want to cringe. She could see through my spell I could see that instantly but she made no attempt to tell her mother.

"Mother leave us we have much to discuss." She didn't even spare a glance at her mother who glared daggers at her before exiting the room. I narrowed my eyes as she removed her veil throwing it to the ground exposing her beautiful sensual lips. I mentally kicked myself I shouldn't see any beauty in her, shes dangerous.

"I know you arent Link. But mother dearest is too stupid to see through a weak spell like that." Her voice sounded like silk it was oddly relaxing to hear her speak.

"You arent going to tell her?" I said nodding my head towards the door.

She raised an eyebrow and shook her head "no if she cant see through it she deserves to be fooled." She placed a finger on her lips thoughtfully.

"Im Selene Dragmire" I felt my eyes fill with confusion, that name sounded so familiar but why? "Im the daughter of Ganondorf Dragmire" I couldn't stop my jaw from dropping. This gorgeous girl was the the spawn of that monster. "I have a proposition for you." I sighed I really didn't have a choice but to hear her out she could expose me after all, I nodded to her. "Im going to revolt against Zelda and Ganon you and your family are going to help me"

I laughed confused "is this a joke?" Her icy eyes narrowed, she was dead serious.

"If you don't help me, ill kill you all and take over hyrule and the desert." I bit my lip, as the daughter of Ganon she could fight Volf for the rightful ownership of his throne or kill us which wasn't a great thought either.

"What would we have to do?" She smiled actually smiled and it wasn't one of those creepy smiles that Zelda gave me hers was genuine.

"I need to meet with the hero of time and his shadow, if I go by myself they will attack, id hate to kill them. We will discuss my plan when we are all together." I nodded, I couldn't refuse even if I wanted to, but something in my mind was screaming she was trust worthy.

"Ill do it." I stared at her curiously as she took a few steps forward.

"I want to see your true form as well as have your name." I felt my eyes widen in surprise. I chanted softly in daedric feeling a strange warmth caress my body.

"I am Sabbia of the Gerudo thieves. Shadow of King Volf." She smiled again, I felt myself smile too as she slowly caressed my cheek. I nuzzled my face into her hand taking in her wonderful scent. It was a mix of desert lilies and rain, two of my favorite scents. I met her blue eyes with my rubies, I didn't understand why I was so inclined to be close to her.

I pulled her close leaving a small gap between our bodies before looking down at her my long silver hair fell over us like a curtain hiding us from the world around us. Something as simple as her touch made me feel like I was losing my mind.

I pulled her closer wrapping my arms around her waist loving how we fit together perfectly like puzzle pieces I buried my face in her hair inhaling as much of the scent as I could. I felt her arms snake around my back hugging me to her clutching my tunic tightly. I tucked her head under my chin reveling in how good it felt to feel affection from someone other than Volf.

Then a wave of guilt crashed over me, Volf, I hadnt even thought of him since I had gotten here. I pulled away from Selene looking away and swallowing hard. It hurt more when she looked back at me with eyes filled with understanding, then they changed to anger.

"The spell use it now, and forgive me for what happens next." She whispered as I cast the spell and changed back to looking back like Link. Then right as the door flew open she back handed me making me fall flat on my back. I groaned feeling the pain instantly along with the familiar taste of copper. I touched my lip seeing droplets of crimson now staining them, for a woman she hit pretty damn hard. It was sad to admit, I liked it the pain felt good it sent a pleasurable bolt of electricity through my spine.

I looked up to see Zelda staring between us in shock. "Mother dearest what could you possibly want, im teaching my new pet some manners." She glared at Zelda making her mother shiver her blue eyes filling with fear.

"I told you not to hurt him!" Zelda screeched as selene narrowed her eyes.

"Since when do I take orders from you." Zelda literally flinched at the cold venom in Selene's silky voice. With a snap of her fingers I saw a collar and leash now hanging from my neck. "Come now pet its time you and I take a walk." She reached down and took hold of the leash pulling me to my feet then turned to face her mother staring at me from the doorway.

"You cant have him." I saw Selene raise her right hand, I almost fainted from shock. She had the same triangle on the back of her hand that appeared on Volf sometimes. The shocking part is that two of her triangles were filled in while one was black. I raised my hands to cover my eyes as a bright light emanated into the room. I heard a loud thud and Zeldas cry, I opened my eyes to see her in a crumpled heap by the door.

"Come now hero." Selene said ignoring the body and tugging on my leash forcing me to follow her. "Guards, get my mother to her room she had an accident also could you get Leon saddled up? Thanks guys" she said nonchalantly ignoring the curious stares at the leash in her perfectly manicured fingers I watched as the guards scrambled away quickly to fulfill her request. She took me to the castle entrance where a large white stallion was waiting for us.

Selene hugged the horse lovingly before climbing atop him and offering her hand to me. I took it as she pulled me up to settle behind her.

"Hold on tight, Leon is the fastest horse in the country." I scoffed laughing at the idea until she snapped the reins and Leon lurched forward making me almost fall off. I wrapped my arms around Selene's waist catching myself before I was knocked off the horse. I heard her giggle before making the horse go faster as we headed straight for my old home. I relaxed my body against her, finally feeling the effects of staying awake for 14 days, but even if it was a trap I felt safe holding Selene close. I let my eyes drift closed as I rested my head on her shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Selene pov.

I smiled listening to Sabbias even breaths as we raced towards the desert. He was the only one that could help me get close enough to link to free Oni.

Flashback

"Please no!" Oni roared cradling me in his arms, I hadly felt the pain only the cold steel of the double helix sword thrust into my stomach. I smiled sadly at Oni seeing tears in his beautiful golden eyes.

"Im so sorry, im so sorry" he sobbed over and over kissing my face as well as my cheeks.

"O-Oni, don't b-be sad. I-I will c-come b-back for you this isnt the end." I whispered tucking one of his white locks behind his pointed ear my blood staining not only his face but his hair as well. He smiled through his tears.

"ill be waiting, my love." I felt his soft warm lips against mine as I felt my consciousness slipping.

"I love you Oni." I murmured into his lips. I felt myself fading but the small sensation on my cheeks, the tears of a deity rolling onto my bloodstained face. Then everything faded into the cold darkness. When my senses returned I was 11 years old, I remembered the pain of war, the bloodshed.

I remembered my promise to the love of my life to the deity Oni link. My life from that moment on was devoted to finding him, that was the easy part. He was inside the hero of time his divinity locked away. I shivered as the fortress came into view. I nudged Sabbia awake as I dismounted the horse.

"Master Sabbia!" A woman said screaming as she ran to help him. I saw two figures exit the fortress, Darkness and light. I stared at the blond longingly, my Oni was in there. The moment he laid eyes on me I was on my back golden eyes boring into mine, I smiled feeling him pressed against me intimately. I caressed his cheek lovingly.

"You've returned, we are reunited once more." He said in a voice that was deeper than the heroes.

"Yes Oni, im right here. I came after you my love. I told you it wasn't the end." I felt myself surrender completely to him.

"Ive been driven almost delirious with the thought of you never returning to me." I felt the tears pooling in my eyes, I slowly tucked a blond lock behind his ear. I felt him hold me tightly before lifting me to my feet.

"Oni I need to speak to the host of this body, but I promise I will set you free." Oni smiled softly nodding.

"I still love you Selene." I wiped my tears and hugged him tightly

. "I will always love you Oni. Now let the hero of time return to us." I said cupping his cheek watching his golden eyes slowly fade into blue as the hero blinked trying to readjust to being in his body once more. I laughed gently seeing the hero scramble away from our embrace to his Darker half.

"W-who are you!" The hero cried clutching his half naked shadow who was staring at me a grim expression on his face.

"I am Selene Dragmire, you have something I want." I said simply turning to face his dark side.

" he told me you would come one day." I smiled up at the shadow, as he spoke Link stared at him confused.

" I have waited a long time for this day, but the reason im here is not only for him. There is a war coming we wont win without Oni." I said looking up at the shadow as he sucked in a breath.

"Wait Selene Dragmire? Your Ganons daughter." Link said staring at me stunned. We all turned hearing a groan from behind us.

"Sabbia!" We looked up seeing a boy who looked Like link except his skin was a pale sandy color run up to embrace the boy. I felt my eyebrows raise in confusion as they blond boy kissed the shadow.

"They are lovers mistress." Dark murmured close by.

"So I see prince." I said and we both turned seeing Link staring at us confused.

"We have known each other for a long time." I met Links gaze.

"Dark was a prince of the shadow Oasis where my father came from, my father rendered the prince unconscious and sealed him in the water temple." I looked up at the dark sky "I am an entity from an entirely different time. My true name is Hylia I was a goddess long ago, I allowed myself to be reincarnated as a human over many millennia."

"Lets all go inside im sure this story is a long one." Dark said ushering everyone to a large conference room within the fortress. Dark instantly reached out to pull my chair out for me and pushed it back towards the table slightly before returning to Links side. Everyone stared at him curiously.

"where shall I begin?" I said raising an eyebrow as link stared at me with an extremely guarded expression.

"What happened to me back there? I-I heard someone speaking through me, my body wouldn't respond to me" I nodded.

"that was Oni your souls share a body. Oni is a divine god, we met back when hyrule was the land of Hylia, my land. My sisters and I had decided to make our home on the land we called the surface. Din, Nayru, farore they grew tired of just us being the only inhabitants of the world so we used our powers and created humans. But Din and Nayru got in a fight they wanted Warriors to call their own.

Din created Demise making him a god, he was a vessel of pure power, an evil power. Nayru on the other hand created a warrior of pure light she created the divine god Oni. While Farore and I created our own hero making him more human than the rest but giving him the blessing of courage. She created the very first Link. I would often search through the surface, helping humans teaching them how to create homes, how to cultivate lands. Demise behind our back had been creating an army of demons, one day when I went to help the village of Akadia.

Oni who had taken up following me from place to place went with me, during that time we fell in love. When we arrived the village was burned a White demon stood in the flames. He was known as the Demon Lord Ghirahim, He was second in command in Demises army.

He attacked me sending an army against Oni and myself. We fought together until Ghirahim took control of Onis mind using a certain unconscious shadow prince, Oni ended up running a sword through my stomach, effectively ending my life. Before I died I gave him instructions to plunge my sword, the sword of evils bane into an altar in the middle of Akadia later known as skyloft, that would allow it to raise to the sky.

Soon those who had survived sealed Oni away within mine and Farores chosen hero allowing them to share a body. My sisters unable to hold back the disaster managed to flee to the sacred realm and gathered their strength to seal away Demise in the demon realm. Ghirahim had another demon created in the likeness of Demise, his name was Ganon, he was kept in a sleep meant only to awaken for the war with the hero of time. He wants to kill you all in order to use the triforce to bring back Demise and Ghirahim. "

I looked around everyones faces filled with livid shock except one, Prince Dark Link. He looked down at me ashamed, although it wasn't his fault all of this happened.

"We should get some rest for tonight we can all process everything over a good nights sleep." Dark said standing helping his lover up.

"Selene you will be staying with Link and myself so you can stay near Oni. I nodded following them to their room quietly.

Luckily for me Link and Dark had two beds in their room, they took one and I the other. I saw it again the vision of my death, this time I felt the pain, I saw the malice in Oni's eyes. They no longer held a pupil but stayed a pure white as he grinned twisting the sword deeper and deeper in my stomach. With that I felt the air leaving my lungs, I felt like I was going to die.


	7. Chapter 7

"Selene!" I woke up gasping, I could see Onis golden eyes staring back at me from Links face. He was leaned over me cradling me in his arms.

"Im alright Oni, I just had a nightmare." I moved my bangs from my face and sighed.

"Do you want to talk to me about it?" I smiled up at him sadly. "You don't wanna know, its my punishment for coming after you. Din, Nayru, and Farore are very unforgiving." I whispered softly. I closed my eyes as he held me to his chest.

"We will go to the temple tomorrow that way you will be free." He smiled and leaned down about to kiss me, I put my hand over his mouth and pointed at Dark who was still sleeping in their bed. He sighed softly.

"I just wish I had my body" I kissed his forehead softly.

"by tomorrow you will Oni just wait until then." He nodded letting Link take over again. He bLinked twice looking at me confused.

"Sorry Link, I had a nightmare, Oni heard me scream." Link calmed down.

"do you feel better?" I nodded looking away.

"Go back to Dark we have to go to the gerudo temple in the morning." He gave me a gentle hug before he crawled back into bed with Dark. I smiled softly and waited until I heard Links small snores before I walked out of the room.

I walked to the highest tower within the fortress and jumped out the window and scaled my way onto the roof. I sat with my legs crossed looking up at the stars in the sky. The stars I had, had a hand in creating. But that time was so far from now, my sisters locked me away for a long time, another one of their punishments.

But that one was payback from Nayru for taking Oni from her. I hadnt intended on it. I closed my eyes and remembered how we had first began falling in love. I stared into his golden eyes for what seemed like hours, I knew it was wrong but I couldn't pull away. His lips gently pressed into mine and I felt my world collapse, I would have too had he not been holding me. Theres a secret that not many know about the goddesses, we arent as immortal as everyone thought us to be.

There is a sword that can kill us, we entrusted that sword to our greatest hero Oni. Oni was so beautiful his white hair parted on both sides of his tan face, he had tribal tattoos nayru used to mark him as her own decorating his face. His clothes on the other hand I took pride in those. I created a light blue tunic with Dark blue leggings, his armor had a picture of a crescent moon and the triforce. It helped in showing his strong muscular body the tight fitting clothes made him look not only like the god he was but like a handsome man.

I closed my eyes feeling the tears stinging in them, soon very soon I would be with Oni again. A boy tore me from my thoughts cutting off my memories

."Are you alright?" I turned utterly surprised that someone found me. I gave the boy a once over, from what I knew he was Links son Volf.

"Yes just needed some time to think was all. This place was calming for me." I said as he walked to stand right next to me his arms crossed staring out at the night sky.

"I came to thank you."

I looked up at him curiously "for?" He sat down next to me hugging his knees.

"You saved my lover, you brought him home to me." I grimaced remembering Ganon would return to the castle today.

"I wasn't going to allow him to be molested by my mother." I said softly. I tensed as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you." I said watching curiously as both of our hands lit up our triforces giving off a feint glow.

"Ah I see you're the new holder of the triforce of courage." He simply nodded.

"and you the triforce of wisdom and power." I nodded back to him.

"its how im getting Oni." I said looking down at myself sadly.

"Ill help if I can, I do owe you after all." I smiled softly.

"Do you mind if we enjoy each others company until day break?" I nodded a grin on my face before I scooted closer leaning my head on his shoulder. We sat in silence but it was so peaceful, but you know what they say. Theres always calm before the storm, after Oni was free Ganon would seek me out. No one knew he could control me, if I played things right no one would.

I knew hell was about to break loose, Ganon would return Zelda would be awake and I am going to be in for hell if he found majoras mask. I shivered slightly then looked up to see Sabbia cover my shoulders with a cloak.

"Both of you looked cold." Volf smiled as his lover sat down behind him pulling the boy into his chest.

"Thank you Sabbia." I murmured, looking back at the sky it was already morning.

"Go get the others and meet me in the temple." I said standing up and with a snap of my fingers I was in the entrance of the temple.

"My my Selene, I didn't think youd turn on me so quickly." He hissed in my ear gripping my shoulders tightly. I took a deep breath and calmed down.

"you should have figured father." I sneered. He spun me around and forced me up against the temple wall.

"Now listen here slave! You will obey me! You will kill the heroes and come back to me." I couldn't stop trembling as he pressed himself against me.

"S-stop." I tried but was unable to move, his hand ran down my cheek down my chest past my stomach between my legs. I felt my tears already rolling down my cheeks.

"ive always loved watching your fear." I pushed against his chest weakly as he pressed against my body harder his hand starting a slow disgusting movement of rubbing me through my pants.

"F-father stop." He ignored my cries, Ganon didn't consider me a daughter ever.

"Let her go you son of a bitch!" I saw Oni's eyes through my tears he had the master sword to Ganons neck.

"We will have more time together soon slave." When he disappeared I collapsed to the ground hugging my knees in tears.

"Hylia, im here." I looked up and clutched Oni tightly to me crying on his shoulder.

"Its alright Hylia, im not going to allow him to ever lay a hand on you again." I just clutched him tightly as he walked me to the main chamber in the temple. There was a coffin holding Onis true body, I made him set me down. I looked at him in Links body and smiled.

"help me get the coffin open." He nodded pushing the lid off. I turned to the others who were quietly watching us.

"Volf I need your help, Dark stay close to Link." They both nodded walking to their places. They couldn't help but peer at Onis body within the coffin, I smiled it was still as perfect as when he was locked away. I took mine and Volfs triforce hands and placed them over Onis heart.

"Pray, pray for nayrus warrior to awaken and regain his immortal soul." I prayed with Volf until our triforce pieces lit up, I turned to watch Oni arise from inside Link and take place within his own body. A minute passed before Oni opened his eyes. They didn't have pupils they were a solid white, I sighed.

He stood raising his double helix like sword, I had to fight him now. "Link, the master sword give it to me." Link threw it to me as they all backed off. I looked around me as the terrain changed we were in majoras lair.

I shivered watching the boys stuck behind a glass like window watching and banging on it. I wasn't allowed that long to think about anything, Oni brought his sword down hard. I just barely brought up the sword in time, the clashing of the swords rang through the room. He swiped the sword at my stomach, I growled doing a backflip and almost losing my balance as he brought his sword back down to where I had been standing. I watched him do a graceful back flip before he swung his sword lazily in a circle.

"Come now Hylia, you used to be a fierce warrior in battle. Best me and I am yours." I nodded slicing at his shoulder, he brought his sword up to block me. We both pushed against our swords ignoring the sparks flying from the blades.

"Submit Oni." I growled out he smiled softly and leaned between our swords pressing his lips to mine. My eyes widened as his fluttered shut, I quickly dove down kicking out his feet from under him. His eyes flashed as he fell back, I slashed my sword at his wrist he let go of the blade. I took it from him and aimed it at his neck. I pressed my foot onto his chest and glared down fiercely.

"submit!" I said again more forcefully.

"You have bested me, I submit to you goddess Hylia."


End file.
